clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyface414/1
-- Barkjon 01:47, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hey you! Do you think we're stupid? You are a sock! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ?? Happyface414 21:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well, he's another user who got blocked. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) My brother hacked me! He started saying bad stuff. His user is user:skippy903 Whoa.Who would shout out HEY YOU in public? --User:Arre 320 Ahem... I'm not exactly happy with thw thing on your page saying not to listen to me. Oh yeah, always pick on Yowuza, his username is weird. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I've taken it off now. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Easy does it! Hey easy on the insults! He's just doing his job!--Kenny 18:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC) lets meet lets meet at the cove at half pipe right now signature when you say changing your signature do you mean saving a customised one like mine or actually making one? anyway,... making a signature anyway to make a signature you start off with (wikimarkup here) if youre not that good with wikimarkup and HTML ask somebody to help you make one on the watercooler or someones talk page. example: [[user:happyface414|happyface414( |talk|Club P) saving a signature to save your signature now youve got it go to the top of the page your on. youll see a bar saying happyface414 my talk watchlist and more in a blue shape. click on more and go to my preferencesand type in your signature in the signature part. then click save. (you may need to also select raw signature under the signature box) hope that helps, --user:4th hale ( |talk|Club P) 14:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) hapyfaces ninjas can i join user:super24daisy Sure! Just sign your name somewhere on my User Page. Preferably on the happyface's ninjas part. happyface141 CPW Get Together Sign up here to be one! Note: I am not avaliable on Saturdays,Wednesdays,Mondays,and all weekdays. So make date Sunday. Igloo: .Server: Orginizer: .Time(Penguin Standard Time): .Date Thanks! Send invitations! Invited am I invited? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 09:41, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yah! The Super Smiley! 21:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) party reply Yeah I'll be able to come. See you there!--005tk 13:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC) comin - 121penguin99 13:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) CPW get together Sorry I probably can't make it. I'm going camping on Saturday. I might be able to get to a computer on Sunday but I'm not promising anything. Sheepman Party Yes I will try mt very best to make it but If it's for CP Wiki Members Only we should have it in a private place like your igloo. Dunklebug 18:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Ok guys! We'll try to get an igloo! CPW Get together I might be able to go..........my mom's having surgery that day and I don't know what's gonna happen. Well, if it's all day, yeah, I'm probably going to be able to go. --Sammysk 19:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) any specific time? I'm away from everyone in terms of time, so please reply. If there isn't any specific time, what time will most people be on? Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I'll come I'd be glad to come. --Mrperson 20:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Im comin for sure, I get to meet MRperson! --бвгдёеж 22:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I can't come Sorry happyface I'd like to, maybe another time - User: Beaky4444 RE:Member i am a member User:Super24daisy Ok good. Re: Thanks No problem! And no, I didn't make the project page. Maybe after this one we can make more Get Togethers! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Banning.....or reporting? You said that your brother banned you. I doubt he's a moderator, and only moderators can ban people. He probably ''reported you. --Sammysk 23:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) No. I meant in the wiki. Hey. You coming to the get together? Igloo Sorry, I'm currently not a member DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 23:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I'm there I'm so able to come. See you there!--005tk 14:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) new open time im asleep at 10:00 PST so i will open my igloo at 11:00 PST ok if its ok im in if not ill be late User:Super24daisy Fine with me! happyface414 16:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) the get together This is catattackguy1. I'll be seeing you at the get together! just remember, my penguin name is kermitfrog97. I'll see you there! -catattackguy1/kermitfrog97 (penguin name) CP Get together Sorry, I can't come because of my exams. Can attend to parties if it is December, January up to June ok? Aqua Jet I'm getting extra "stuff" at school, can't come much anymore, consider me quit until further notice. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Video Helloooo happyface414! Just to inform you that I have a lot of videos and pictures of the party (I recorded) and I'll possibly put them on youtube! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:13, 4 August 2008 (UTC) yeah Happyface You saw me at the last one, I was Snakesy1, I also saw Ford car, As I said, Wompus71,72,73, and 75 is my brother, Wompus 74 is too.--Соккпуппитс411 16:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I Cant Come To The CPW Get Together. Here Are Resons 1.I Dont Know What It Is 2.I Dont Play CP Anymore Taking Pictures It's simple. When you want to "take a picture" just press the button "Print Screen" and paste it on Paint. For more info see User:Aqua Jet/How To's#Microsoft Windows 95-XP. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Ok Ok. But first go to this website for screen capture softwares. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 19:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Fluffy 21 Hey i know fluffy 21.He's my BFF in club penguin.And i think we all might of been in the same band.Were you part of the band Blsck Wolves?Flameboy875 05:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Army I Ctp Louis will be a good, responsible, and respectful penguin. I will go to at least 2 meetings and try to be at wars. I will never betray the army and join our enemies. I will be a frequent user at the wiki. Smiley Picture Sorry for using your smiley picture in a bad way. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 18:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) 2nd CP Wiki Get together I was just at the site of where the get together is supposed to be, but I did not see any penguins from the CP Wiki. --Sammysk 21:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One Please post a picture of yourself on my dicussion page, I'll make a logo out of all our pictures - Agent One. Your sig You said www.clubpenguin.co I don't know whether you've fixed it, but I'd type: CP or, copy this. CP Want to meet? I'll be on Mammoth Dock. Tell me if Mammoth is full so I can pick a different server. -- Freeloh 21:12, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Website? What website? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One Thank you for your picture, the logo will be created shortly - Agent One RE: Excuse Me It was not me that did it, OK! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 12:01, 12 August 2008 (UTC) PS. I would not do that anyways. RE: RE: RE: Excuse Me I know my computer did not do that! OMG!! OH NO!! SOMEONE KNOWS MY PASSWORD!!!! i just did Hey! I just changed my password. Thanks Thanks & happy editing!!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 17:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Which Sk8rbluscat? It could have been me, --Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 17:20, 12 August 2008 (UTC) or Sk8rbluscat. what iis the date & time of that thing What was the time (Eastern) of that incident??? --Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 17:59, 12 August 2008 (UTC) OK OK Happyface414, anyway, you seem cool!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat; TALK 2 ME 00:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I'm leaving tomorrow and I will only be back in 14 days! But I'll send all the invites today. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 10:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) What Should I Do? Hi Happyface!Should I tell EVERYONE about the Mancala contest?There's only me and superdaisy.--[[User: Arre 320|Arre 320]] If you have something to say,say it! 15:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Happyface!What time and what room and what server is the Mancala Contest?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) For your information Four reasons I've been editing less: *I've been on vacation *I haven't had to go on *I've been really busy *I'm trying to stop my computer addiction So there.-- Barkjon 23:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Ninjas I've saw Ninjas at the Dojo at Server Frozen and some of them got the masks and walk on walls at Last time sonicspine RE:RE:FYI Ok. Thanks. No hard feelings.-- Barkjon 14:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Ugh. I think sonicspine messed my page up. Gotta fix it. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |''Talk'' | News! | CP 14:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Soo I'll be glad to make you one if you two more votes.-- Barkjon 15:16, 16 August 2008 (UTC) No problem.-- Barkjon 15:22, 16 August 2008 (UTC) "It doesn't have to! I've got a monster truck!" Well, I thought I was the only one who knew that phrase! I had Captain Str00del say that. It's good to see another Phineas and Ferb fan. Good eye, good eye... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) requests for adminship you need 5 votes to be an admin? i've got 5 so far but nothings happened... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 18:06, 16 August 2008 (UTC) So, you're a Filipino/Filipina? Just wondering :D was here]] August 17 2008 5:07 PM (Philippine Time) Why?-From Agent FRLH Why did you put a "Silver Rank Agent T" image on my talk page? I'm not Agent T, I'm Agent FRLH, and I'm BRONZE rank. --[[User:Freeloh|Agent FRLH]] 15:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) -_- --[[User:Freeloh|Agent FRLH]] 16:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) No Idea I have no idea why he quit. I'm determined to get him back. Apparently TurtleShroom made him feel guilty for something. I don't believe it. That just isn't TurtleShroom.-- Barkjon 16:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) That defintley isn't turtleshroom. Wow I feel like I'm an IP again when LB22 quit... - - [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |''Talk'' | News! | CP 16:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) RE:A small favor Sure! -- Freeloh 20:31, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Found you Hey, I See you on Club Penguin--Sonicspine31 20:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC)Sonicspine31 I give you... I give you the Freeloh award for earning my respect.Image:Freeloh Award1.PNG|I give you, THE FREELOH AWARD! -- Freeloh 00:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship No offense, but I'll have to think about this some more.-- Barkjon 16:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) you get the SK8rbluscat... You get the Sk8rbluscat award. Here you go, you earned my respect!!!!--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 18:59, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP? Hi Happyface!! Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin. I will be on Ice Box @ the Dojo. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 19:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) K meet you there. [[User:happyface414|happyface414']] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) AUGH! ROCKHOPPERS!! I was reading that "The Buzz" page. You're story on July 31st was hilarious! I am so going to quote that! AUGH! ROCKHOPPERS! That was probably the funniest thing I've read in a long time. Every time I think of Rockhopper, that's going to come up. I'm giggling right now, even as I type. AUGH! ROCKHOPPERS! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:47, 20 August 2008 (UTC) P.S.: I got my learner's license today! Personal Mission I'll try to make it.-- Barkjon 23:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yowuza Last time I talked to him he said he left...-- Barkjon 23:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm...ok.-- Barkjon 23:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Umm, MOTHER I AM NOT A SOCK. SOCKS ARE KIDS. IM AN ADULT. I AM THE MOTHER OF CHLORINE. HE IS NOW SORRY FOR HIS ACTIONS. I JUST THINK YOWUZA SHOULD SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT FOR HIS ELDERS.--Motherofthepuppets 23:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC)